Malec Goes Shopping :Oneshot
by Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA
Summary: Magnus finds Alec's clothes and insists they go shopping to get new clothes for Alec. Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine They are Cassandra Clare"s characters. I wrote this with Superwholock324.


Malec Goes Shopping

Magnus entered Alec's apartment. Magnus had been trying to convince Alec to move in with him. He agreed after Magnus threatened to burn down Alec's house. They were packing his stuff when Magnus came across Alec's poor choice of clothes. In fact he had only black clothes which are his shadowhunter clothes. Alec walked in and saw Magnus ripping Alec's clothes apart.

"Magnus! What are you doing?!" Alec yelled. Magnus looked up shocked.

"Alec I'm sorry but your clothes are ugly, we are soooooooo going shopping!" Magnus said

"My clothes aren't that bad." Alec said defensively.

"Alec honey you only have shadowhunter clothes. We need to buy you casual clothes." Magnus said as he dragged Alec out of the house. Magnus shoved Alec into his car and started driving to the Times Square Mall.

"Magnus let me out! I don't want to go shopping." Alec screamed. People were starting to stare at this odd couple.

"Nope" Magnus said. He got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. He knew Alec would start following him. Alec frowned. He really hated shopping. Like more than anything in the world besides downworlders. Except for Magnus. His one true love. Alec sighed and followed Magnus into one of the stores. Which happened to be a cosmetics store. Alec ran up to Magnus and started to pull him away.

"Alec! I need to buy you some guyliner. It would look great on you" Magnus said as he tried to get away from Alec. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm only letting you buy me clothes that's it." Alec said. Magnus huffed and said

"Fine but let me go so I can show you which store we are going to go to."

Alec nodded and let go of Magnus. Magnus made a beeline for GAP. Alec followed without sound. GAP was ok as long as Magnus didn't try to buy him clothes that weren't his type. Once they entered the store Magnus started picking out clothes for Alec. Anything he picked up he threw at Alec. Alec was suddenly being pushed into the dressing room by Magnus.

"Try them on one at a time. Oh, and don't forget to come out and show me" Magnus said.

"Fine." Alec said. The first outfit he tried was more of Magnus's style. It was a purple t-shirt with dark jeans and a black jacket. His sneakers were purple and black Nikes. He got out of the dressing room to show Magnus.

"Magnus this is totally not my style. Can't you pick out more darker clothes?" Alec said in an annoyed tone. He couldn't believe he even wore this.

"Oh but it looks so perfect on you." Magnus said gushing. Alec ignored him and went back into the dressing room to change. This time his outfit was a dark red hoodie, black jeans, and red converses. Now this is okay Alec thought. He came out of the dressing room only to find that Magnus was all the way across the store looking at some shoes. Alec looked around. He couldn't walk around in these clothes. Alec turned and saw a girl with an oxygen tank next to her walking down the aisle.

"Hey!"Alec said to grab her attention. When she turned around Alec asked her if she could go get Magnus. The girl nodded and went to look for Magnus. 5 minutes later the girl showed up with Magnus in tow.

"Thanks oh and what was your name?" Alec said

"Hazel Grace"Hazel replied. Magnus beamed and said

"Ooh what a pretty name! Anyways thank you for bringing me here."

Hazel just smiled and said "you're welcome." Then she turned to catch up to a guy with mahogany hair. Alec turned to Magnus and said

"Why were you across the store when you were supposed to be here?"

"Sorry, you were taking too long. Anyways that outfit looks good on you" He said and Alec nodded this was decent. Magnus pushed Alec into the dressing room yet again. After many outfits and arguing they were done shopping. Magnus headed to the cashier. He reached into his pocket only to find that his wallet wasn't there.

"Alec! I can't find my wallet you're going to have to pay. Sorry!" Magnus said guiltily. Alec rolled his eyes and got out his credit card. He handed it to Magnus.

"Your total cost is $456.89" the cashier said. Alec's eyes popped out of his head.

"Magus! Izzy doesn't even spend this much." Alec said. Magnus just giggled.

"No, last time Izzy went shopping she spent 600 dollars. _And_ we are renewing your whole wardrobe so it's okay to spend this much" He stated. Alec just walked out of the store and went to the car. Magnus ran up to him with all the bags.

"Can you help me?" Magnus asked.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Fine" Magnus walked to the car and opened the back door and stuffed all the bags in there. Alec got in the car. The ride home was silent. When they came home they were super exhausted. Alec just plopped down on the couch. Magnus sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Alec." He whispered and fell asleep.

"No _Thank_ you Magnus. I love you" Alec said smiling. Soon the couple fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.


End file.
